


You're My Favorite Girl

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chouji's best friend was awesome, any guy would be lucky to have her.</p><p>Thing is, he'd do absolutely anything to be that lucky guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my characters.
> 
> Her name is Arinae, and if you're a part of the DA High School RP, you might notice her as Arinae Bloomsworth-Hawke.
> 
> Age:23  
> Height: 5’4  
> Hair colour: Dark Red  
> Skin Colour: Dark Tan/Brown  
> Weight: 215 pounds
> 
> And this is after Chouji goes out of that whole arc and decides to change up and become buff and stuff. I love cute fluffy Chouji and the new one, but for this one shot he'll be the new Chouji that still loves good food.
> 
> I love Chouji in general, though. <3 He's an amazing character.
> 
> 1/7: Edited mistakes, added minor changes.

Chouji and Arinae were just sitting at pizzeria, one of their favorite places to hang out and talk after their jobs.

Arinae worked as a scriptwriter for a video game company, while Chouji worked as a chef for a well-known restaurant, so when they got together, they always had awesome stories for each other. Usually though, Chouji let Arinae talk most of the time, because he was actually interested in how her games where coming, and the rare instances they let her draw up and design a character for them. He liked how enthusiastic she would get, resembling a little kid, her red hair flying as she retold the news animatedly.

And when he talked about his job, she's always look at him intently, her green eyes staring into him as he told her all the crazy people he'd get in the restaurant, and the weird things they'd order, and the cool recipes he'd learn.

"I even learned a new way to make the boneless barbecue pork chops that you like." He told her, biting into a piece of Hawaiian pizza. A lot of people said that the combination of ham, bacon and pineapple was odd, but damn, it was good.

Arinae grinned widely before taking a bite of pizza. "Really? That would be amazing, Chou-kun!"  
Chouji smiled up to his ears when he heard the nickname, looking at her as she finished her pizza.  
That reminded him of another thing he was glad for-when they were out eating, he never worried about her trying to skimp around with her food, whether he bought it or made it. They were two people who liked food, and he was glad for it.

Chouji took his wallet out as the waiter sat down their receipt, and soon enough, she was trying to pay for the food.

"Arinae, no. I'm paying." Chouji said, pushing her money back.

"Whu- Why? You pay enough for me-people are going to think I'm a mooch!" She replied.

Chouji thought for a moment.

"If I pay for this, you can buy ice cream and supply movie night."  
Arinae smirked, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard.

"You have yourself a deal,my good man." She laughed, taking his hand and walking down the shopping promenade to the creamery.

***********************************

"So, we got a pint of Coffee ice cream, a pint of strawberry ice cream, and a pint of sweet cream ice cream. We got cinnamon pretzel bites in the oven, a whole bunch of canned iced coffees in the fridge, and...." Arinae smiled, clad in a shirt with a anime bear on it, and sweat shorts, "We got chocolate! I got the Snickers you like, and I got myself some Twix. Now don't you worry your fuzzy little head off, what you don't eat, you can leave here for next time, okay?"

Chouji nodded, secretly sneaking glances at her. He knew he shouldn't, but he's had feelings for her for a while now, if you hadn't noticed.  
His mood lightened around her, he smiled more, and he could relax around her. She cared about his well being and his safety, and she never came with the bullshit that some girls came with.  
Yeah, she wasn't skinny, but he didn't care. She was beautiful inside and out, and could keep up with him if not even speed past him, physically and mentally.  
Everything about her was kind, sweet and loving, and there was even the few times she could be sexy. God, those times surprised him the most.

He loved being her friend, but he wanted to be more than that.  
He wanted to be able to support her, and cherish her. He wanted to make her happy, and make her feel beautiful in every way possible. Because she was beautiful, and she deserved **everything** and more.

"Chou-kun! "

"Huh?"

"I asked, what movie type of movie did you want to see? Are you okay?"

She was in the kitchen now, taking the cinnamon bites out of the oven and retrieving icing packs from the fridge.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. and I'm kinda in the mood to see a dance movie."  
She smiled. "Awesome! I got just the one!"  
************************

Arinae had fallen asleep half way through the movie, curled up next to him, subconsciously cuddling up to him.  
He smiled at that.  
Wrapping his arm around her, he noticed that she had put all of the food up sometime before she went to sleep. He could smell the scent of cinnamon bites still in the air, but it was a comfortable scent.  
Made him kinda sleepy, even.  
Grabbing a blanket to cover them both, he decided to go ahead and sleep on the couch with her. There was no use waking her up for nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The morning after, Arinae woke up around 10 am. She tensed up at first, almost forgetting that she fell asleep in Chouji's arms.  
She had to admit, it felt nice. His arms weren't completely muscular, but even so, she could feel the power in his arms.  
And he was incredibly warm, and he smelt nice. too. She cuddled up a little more to him.

Any girl would be lucky for such a nice guy. He was a complete sweet heart, with an appearance to match. His heart seemed to be made of gold and huge as hell. Arinae couldn't even count how much she owed him.

If only love could be the ultimate payment of all, right?  
There was no denying she loved him- she liked him since she met him in high school, and fell in love with him when she started college, and has been that way ever since.

"Mmh...good morning." Chouji mumbled sleepily.

"Awh, look at sleeping beauty. Good morning sunshine." Arinae replied. She went to get up and fix breakfast, but Chouji pulled her back down to him.

"Chouji I'm hungr-umph!"

Chouji had pulled her close so that he could kiss her. He showed all of his love for her in that kiss, holding her close and tight to him. All that Arinae could do was kiss back, their hardly parting except for breath. not that Arinae could complain. She didn't want to. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. It was a spur of the moment type of thing, but she  could totally get used to waking up to this. But just as she was completely comfortable and melting into his arms, her stomach growled loudly.

Arinae smiled timidly, a little embarrassed about her growling tummy.

"Chouji, I-"

Chouji just grinned as he walked to the kitchen, getting ingredients for breakfast.

"You said you were hungry, right? The least I could do is fix breakfast for my favorite girl." Chouji said, loving the red blush covering her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Favorite Girl by Marques Houston.
> 
> I'm sorry if this is crappy, I'm still working through the kinks. I used be a lemon writer, so its kinda hard for me not to write that sort of thing. I might just write some again, I don't know.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
